User talk:TimeSoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantendo II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just give up making pages page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gabriel Cavalcanti (Talk) 18:44, August 6, 2011 I've tried, but a unanimous vote said that you should not return. But I will try and form a meeting with the crats later bro'! You could write a real convincing blog and I could link it to them? From, Stelios7! 10:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC). C'mon I believe in you, you did it last time when you last returned! From, Stelios7! 11:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC). Well... how ELSE are you gonna' get back, then? From, Stelios7! 11:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC). Sure, will do later. Just go to go visit my sick friend now. It will be up later and I will inform you of progress. From, Stelios7! 11:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC). I can't sorry, I really have to go right now. From, Stelios7! 11:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC). He is and I will in a few hours, but I'm on my phone so I might not be able to tell you until tomorrow. From, Stelios7! 20:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC). No problem mate! Ultimatley it is the crat's decision but it will sire help them to make a vote. From, Stelios7! 23:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC). I'll try, but we were too busy solving a complex issue yesterday. Thank you for your patience. From, Stelios7! 11:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC). Fantendo and it's chat has been dead recently so the crat's haven't been on... or at least at my time anyway. Sorry. Of course I was gonna use that as evidence. But you do know it means next to nothing, just mere evidence to help persuade the crat's decision. I'll try and get in touch for then by the weekend, sorry its a long time but were never on at the same time in the week. 1. Meh, there is always a admin online, blogs and chat are good for that too. 2. That was posted almost a year ago... it's either fake, or if it's true HAS to be announced at this years E3. 3. Sorry but their's been to progress yet but hopefully now as it is the weekend. From, Stelios7! 06:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC). I wish I could try, but nobody's online. From, Stelios7! 19:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC). Not one, besides your not banned from Fantendo chat, so you can talk to them when they come! :P From, Stelios7! 19:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC). What the heck? Just come to chat, you can tell them yourself if your just gonna ignore me. From, Stelios7! 19:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC). Ok, but why don't you just come to chat so you can tell them yourself and when I'm not on? From, Stelios7! 19:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC). I have to go soon, and no crats' are on. So your only chance for the next week is to go on chat now and later on today. Do you want to wait another week? You have to comprimise, you let us down and you should apologise personally for what you have done. I'm still mad at you for lieing to me, but I stick with you as your my friend. And as your friend I encourage you to get on chat now, who knows? It might possibly revive your Fantendo career. From, Stelios7! 19:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC). GAWD I'M IN NEAR TEARS HERE. Thanks that means a lot bro', and actually I wouldn't of banned you. I would of kept it quiet and had a chat with you, I'd been planning it out in my head on that day as I remember. And good for you, YE has just arrived! :D From, Stelios7! 20:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC). Oepic, may as well choose a new name while you can since your never gonna' sock again! :P From, Stelios7! 20:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC). *faints from the complications* You know I've never been good with coding, when you asked me ask Spooks to do stuff it took me ages. Again, sorry about that. Did you speak to anyone then? And you can save that suggestion for when you get back! :P From, Stelios7! 18:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC). http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Heartphilia/Community_Project! As a request, can you put Lockinston for me, please? :p It can be any of the open numbers. ~Locky Unblock Me On Fantendo by Feb,1. From Niceperson.